Domino Love Story
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Yami mistakes his brotherly love for Yugi as the real thing and breaks it off with Seto. This crushes the CEO and sends him into the arms of another. But this new lover is a hazard to his health. Will Yami realize his mistake in time to save Kaiba?
1. Default Chapter

Youji: *Shakes head sadly* You did it again…

OGE: -_- So I'm writing YET ANOTHER Y/S fic when I haven't finished the others. This one came to me while I was listening to 'Tokyo Love Story' and surfing the YGO section. What can I say, I have a problem. I just can't help myself. 

Disclaimer: * Waits patiently*

OGE: I can't say it.

Youji: C'mon Orange-sama.

OGE: I can't do it.

Youji: You know you have to. Just get it over with.

OGE: Fine. I…I…don't own them. 

Youji: *Pats OGE* Was that so hard?

OGE: It really was. Downright painful.

Kaiba didn't know why he was on his way home in the middle of the day. He had a company to run and other companies to put out of business. But Yami had called and told he had something important he wanted to talk to him about. While he could survive until he was off of work, but his curiosity got the best of him. Usually, Yami would just tell him over the phone, but he said he needed to talk to him about this in person. He didn't know what it could be, but he was going to find out. 

As soon as he opened the door, he caught sight of Yami pacing across the living room. He seemed to be at it for a while since there were footprints where he had been walking. Seto wondered if anything was wrong. No, Yami would have told him right away if it was anything like that. He placed his briefcase and keys on a table near the door and approached the Pharaoh.

" Alright, Yami, what's all this about?"

Yami jumped at his voice. He didn't even know he was there. He didn't see him come in or hear his car come up. He had hoped he wouldn't come straight home. At least that would give him more time to think of what he was going to say. But he was here now and he did have a right to know what this little rendezvous was about. He couldn't put it off any longer. 

" Sit down Kaiba." 

Seto raised an eyebrow at Yami's command. He hadn't called him 'Kaiba' since before they got together. He had always called him 'koi', 'Seto-koi' or 'his precious Blue Eyes', but never 'Kaiba'. Maybe it was a slip? Oh well, he did as he was told anyway.

Yami started pacing some more; seeming to forget he was there in the first place. Seto watched him for a little bit, but finally decided to speak up when he was getting annoyed." Are you going to tell me what this is about or wear a hole in my floor?"

The Pharaoh stopped and looked at him sheepishly." I forgot you were there."

" Obviously," He rolled his eyes," There's clearly something bothering you. Tell me."

Yami started to chew on his lip and pace again. Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh and fell back on the couch. This wasn't working. He sat up and faced Yami." Yami, I will give you $100 if you stop pacing."

He realized that he was indeed pacing again and stopped. " Sorry. I just don't know how to say this." 

Seto sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. " Just say it; whatever it is!"

Yami grimaced at the thought of saying what he had to say. But he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He needed to get this out or he would surely explode. He walked up to the part of the room where the living room turned into the kitchen. 

" I love Yugi!"

Shatter 

The sound of a glass breaking echoed through the whole house. Seto was just about to drink from it when he heard what Yami had said. The sheer shock of it had made him drop the glass. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he could barely stay standing. 

Yami came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to tell him, not give him a heart attack. He couldn't help it. He and Yugi were soul mates after all. And Yugi was so sweet and innocent and he loved being around him and protecting him. He just had to get this off his chest. He couldn't continue to live a lie.

" Are you alright?"

He didn't move at all. " W-What did you say?" 

" I said I love Yugi. I don't know how it happened or when, but it did. And I can't stay with you when I love someone else. I can't deny it anymore."

Kaiba gripped the countertop and listened to his koi, ex-koi, speak. He heard him, but he didn't hear him. He loved Yugi? What was he saying then? " What exactly are you trying to tell me? You're not in love with me anymore?"

Yami was surprised that his voice was so steady. He expected him to yell, or scream or throw a fit." I think it was just a physically thing. I don't think we were ever in love Kaiba." 

At that Seto whipped around and faced Yami with blazing, tear-filled eyes. " Don't you say that. Don't you DARE say that to me! I love you! I always have! I've given you everything! I've given you my heart, my soul, my body! And now you say 'you don't think we were ever in love'?!!"

" I'm sorry Kaiba, I know this hurts, but-"

" No," He cut him off," You don't know. You don't know how this feels! You don't know how much this hurts!" 

Yami sighed. This was the reaction he wanted, so he got it. " You're right. I don't know how you feel. I guess I shouldn't have said that. But do you understand what I'm saying?"

Seto snorted and wiped his eyes on his sleeve." Sure. You love Yugi, not me. What's not to understand? It's pretty simple. I guess I should be thankful you didn't tell me over the phone today. I might have flung myself out the window." 

The Pharaoh didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice. Nor did he miss the bitterness in it. Well, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Not that he enjoyed doing it. It was very hard. He knew how fragile Kaiba really was. Sighing, he cast a quick glance at his watch and decided he should be going. Yugi would be expecting him soon. 

" I have to leave now. Are you going to be okay?" 

Seto turned his head to the side. His tears were no longer flowing freely down his face. He just looked out towards the garden in the front yard. " Yea, sure, I'll be fine. Go be with your new koi and have a nice life."

" You don't have to shut me out Kaiba. We can still be friends and duel." 

He snorted again and faced him. Yami knew that look. There was no longer compassion in those eyes. He couldn't tell anything. The ice wall was back between again. " What makes you think that? You tell me you don't love me, you don't think you ever loved me and you love someone else and you want to be my FRIEND?! Well, I've got news for you Pharaoh, I WANT to shut you out, I DON'T WANT to be your friend and I will never duel you again." 

" Kaiba-"

" If you've said everything you came to say, Mouto-san, then I suggest you leave. You're wasting time I could be devoting to my company." Seto was holding the door open for him. 

Yami winced when he said 'Mouto-san'. He guessed it was time to leave. There was nothing else he could do here but get thrown out anyway. He sighed and walked out the door. As Kaiba was closing it, he caught the door in his hand.

" Are you sure you'll be alright?" 

Seto glared and shoved him away so he could shut the door. He slammed it shut without a word to the Pharaoh. He looked out the window to make sure Yami was leaving. He was on his way out, but he looked back. Kaiba glared and shut the blinds. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

He couldn't believe Yami would throw everything they had away like that! But he had. And then he had the nerve to ask if they could be friends?! He snorted again and walked up to his bedroom. That's when Yami's last words came to him. Would he be alright?

Seto scowled at the coffee table just for being there. He didn't know what to do with this feeling. He was hurt. He was in pain. He wanted to cry. He wanted to make Yami sorry, but he knew he couldn't. 

He slid down to the floor and leaned back against the wall. Would he be alright? Would this pain ever go away? Would he be able to stand being around Yugi and Yami at school? The mere thought of just those _two_ together made him sick. He was starting to feel very claustrophobic. Gods, he needed to get out!

Quickly grabbing his coat and car keys, Kaiba rushed out of the house. He couldn't stand to be there anymore. He took one of his newer cars, he couldn't stand to even look at the old ones; too many memories. Then he drove dangerously fast to…to…well, he really didn't know where he was going. Maybe he'd get lucky and crash into something. Yeah, that'd be nice.

But instead, he didn't hit a thing. There was nothing to hit. No one was on the back roads he was taking and there weren't any trees around for him to hit. Sighing as he gave up, Seto pulled into a bar on the side of the road. He didn't know the name, or the kind of people that went there; nor did he care. He simply, went in, took a seat at the tavern and ordered a drink. He didn't remember the name of it, but again he didn't care. So long as it was alcohol. 

He downed it and immediately coughed as he realized that you were not supposed to drink something like that so fast. You don't just down drinks like you do a beer. He obviously wasn't a social drinker. A patted his back as he continued the cough as the liquid burned his throat. 

" Take it easy rookie. You're going to puke at this rate." 

Kaiba recognized that voice. He'd heard it before. Though they had had very little contact aside from Yugi-tachi gatherings. 

" What are you doing here?"

" I go and do whatever I please."

The owner of the voice waited for him to fire an insult at him. But none came. He looked to the CEO in expectation, but he said nothing. He waved a hand in front of his face.

" Hey, what's with you?"

" ….Nothing."

" ….You and your lover had a falling out. Something bad happened and you're here downing your sorrows. You sped here the whole way, hoping to hit something; the wind-whipped hair is a dead giveaway.  Judging by the disregard, you were really hurt by it and are showing total discount for yourself."

" Give the man a prize."

" That sounds like you Kaiba. You two broke up over something. Something that won't allow you back together. Mmmmm. You know I can make you feel better."

Blue eyes glanced up at the owner of the voice." How?" 

" No snappy come back. You really are wounded aren't you? Well, as I said, I can very well make you feel better. I'll make sure you're never hurt again by your ex-lover," A well-muscled arm slipped around his waist and pulled him close against a hard body. Warm breath danced across his neck as he could practically feel his mouth hover over his skin. " I'll take care of you."

Kaiba leaned back against the stranger. He didn't care who he was. He didn't care what he wanted. He didn't care if he were dangerous. He just wanted to let go. " Good. Because I really need to be taken care of."    

*******************

3 weeks later…

Yami had not seen hide or hair of Kaiba since their breakup. Sure, he saw him at school, but nowhere else. And any attempts he or the others had to speak with him were met with even harsher glares than the ones they received in the beginning. He didn't even grunt in response to their questions and when they tried to talk to him. He had no problem blatantly ignoring them and reading his novels.     

The Pharaoh didn't think he was serious about shutting them all out. He figured he was just upset and he would get over it and be their friends again, but that wasn't happening. He was stone cold.

He hoped the three-day weekend had at least mellowed Kaiba out a little. Maybe he would talk to them now. Even before they were together, he at least acknowledged their existence. He sighed as the lunch bell rang and gathered his things. 

He promised Yugi he'd meet him outside once he went to the bathroom. He needed to collect his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about Kaiba anymore. He was in love with Yugi, right? Right. He told himself this over and over again as he entered the boy's bathroom.

What he saw in there made his breath catch in his throat.

There was Seto Kaiba; pressed up against the wall by a boy. His legs around the boy's waist and his hands on his shoulders. His head was thrown back against the tiled wall, exposing his pale neck and flushed face. He was panting and moaning; trying to keep up with the other's pace. And they were still fully clothed! 

Snow-white locks fell over the boy's shoulders. A blue shirt was open and hanging off him. There was a clang of metal every now and thing, indicating a necklace was bouncing in between them. Slightly pale, but not as pale as Kaiba's, arms were holding Seto up off the floor and keeping him pinned to the wall. As all this was going on, the flushed CEO groaned out a name tha chilled the Pharaoh.

" Bakur…a…" 

OGE: Hah, thought it was Joey didn'tcha? Ang! Wrong! It's the Tomb Robber! And before you review, I will not make the pairing Yami/Yugi/Seto, so don't ask. I have little respect for this pairing because honestly, Yugi is not made of glass. And I hardly doubt Seto would be 'oh-so-mushy' to him. He doesn't even talk that way to Mokuba! So this will eventually be Yami/Seto. I don't write Yami/Yugi so don't go out of your way looking for it here. They'll be no mush between them and even littler contact. 

Youji: Orange-sama fickle. Don't be bitter. You're coming off like a jerk.

OGE: Nuts to you muse. It's my fic and I'll be bitter if I want to! All because they took Lupin III off for a little while. Granted it was for Trigun, but they could have taken Futurama off for it. I mean it does come on on Sunday. But don't mind me. This is for all the Y/Y fics out there that have Yami leaving Seto for Yugi! Nuts to you!!

Youji: Eh, I say again, you're coming off as a jerk. 

OGE: Gomen nasai gozaimasu. I'm depressed and I don't know why.

Youji: Hmmm….I know how to cure your depression! For I am Museman! ^_^

OGE: Yotan, you can't help when even I don't know why I'm depressed.

Youji: Depression poses no challenge for Museman. For I have muse powers. Huzzah!!

*Sesshoumaru suddenly appears in the middle of the room*

Sess: Ne?

OGE: WAAAIII!! SESSHOU-SAMA!! –glomps- ^_^ Domo Arigatou gozaimasu Museman. 

Youji: And once again, the day is saved, thanks to…Museman!!!


	2. He Belongs To Me

OGE: Oi, G'day, Ohayo, Hola and Bon jour! First of all, I read Chibi-chan's dedicated to me and all the other Yami/Seto writers. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! And boy was it a story!! ^_^

Youji: Hentai Orange-sama! You should be ashamed of yourself!!

OGE: I really should shouldn't I? But I ain't!! ^_^ I honestly never considered myself in the same ranks as Dai-sama, Amychan-sama, Anime-sama and Amethyst-sama though. Still don't. More like junior, if even that much. 

Second, Hai, I do have an account on Mediaminor.org. My name is Farfarello Jei. I love Farfie. Farfie-kun reminds me of Sesshoumaru. Sesshou-sama ran away. *Sniff*

Third, I got my computer back from the fix-it store place thingy. Pretty Weiss kitty muse person said the modem fried so updates you should not expect too often, that you shouldn't. But our new one is coming soon. So you won't suffer very long, that you won't. Hence, you shouldn't forget about me. I'm still updating at a snail's pace, so hang on, if you please.

Youji: Alright that's enough Kenshin. I thought you were reading too many Kenshin X Sanosuke fics. Now I know!

OGE: Who me? I am innocent of such charges, that I am. ^_^

Youji: Right, and Saitou spent the night.

OGE: Did he stay away from Sano? Ooo, you better not tell Kenshin that. 

Kenshin: Better not tell me what?

OGE: Oi, where'd you come from?! Go'way!

Youji: Shouldn't he know about you letting Saitou spending the night and getting close to Sanosuke? ^_^

OGE: ME?!! I didn't do a damn thing! 

Kenshin: Saitou spent the night?! WITH SANOSUKE?!! AND YOU LET HIM, THAT YOU DID?!!!!

OGE: No! I didn't let him, that I didn't! 

Kenshin: Hiten Mitsuruge Style-

OGE: Eeep!! *Holds up sign that says 'HELP'*

Yami couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe he was seeing this in front of him. He had seen a lot of things in his day and time, but this was something he never th0ught he'd see as long as he lived. 

The Tomb Robber and the CEO together. 

The Pharaoh immediately saw red. How dare the Tomb Robber put his hands all over his priest! Who did he think he was grinding into his Blue Eyes?! He was probably raping him or something!

" Tomb Robber!!"

*****************

Bakura heard the Pharaoh when he came in the bathroom. They had been grinding in plain sight. Seto was apprehensive about it in the beginning, but he persuaded him to do it. He was just waiting for Yami to arrive to set his plan into action.

He smiled evilly and turned his head just a little to see him. " Can I help you Pharaoh? I'll soon be in the middle of something. Namely, my priest." 

He could practically feel the hatred radiate off the Pharaoh. Whoo, boy was he ever pissed!! If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. But this was all just amusement to him. He loved to infuriate Yami and grinding into the former priest was the perfect way; not to mention the most pleasant. 

" Get away from him!!" 

" I'm afraid I can't do that Pharaoh. Besides, I don't think he wants me to stop, do you my _precious Blue Eyes?_" Bakura thrust his hips up against Seto again; causing the former priest to cry out in pleasure instead of answering him. " Hunh. Sounds like a 'no' to me."

This only served to anger Yami " I'm warning you, Tomb Robber. Take your hands off my priest or I'll-"

" You'll do nothing Pharaoh." 

Yami looked shocked for a minute. Then he looked at him furious. He didn't like being told what he could and could not do." Excuse me? I'll do nothing?"

Bakura smirked and nipped at Seto's neck, just to spite Yami; pulling a gasp from Seto." That's right. You'll do nothing. What MY priest and me do is our business. Right Seto?"

Seto might have been about to say something, but Bakura bit into his neck and grinded into him particularly hard. " Aha!! Ah!!" 

Yami was getting really pissed off now. His Eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead. " I'm warning you Tomb Robber! Get your hands off MY priest right now or-"

" Excuse me? YOUR priest?" Bakura stopped moving, causing Seto to whine. He smiled and ran his tongue over the bite mark he made; lapping up the blood drops there." Unless you have another priest that's reincarnated, then you're fresh out of priests Pharaoh. This one belongs to me." 

" That does it!!" Yami raised his arm to banish Bakura to the Shadow Realm. He didn't even remotely wonder why the Tomb Robber wasn't worried about it," Seto is not yours! He is MY priest! MY rival! MY koi! MINE period."

" Oh I don't think so Pharaoh," Bakura nuzzled Seto's cheek as he spoke," If memory serves right, your koi is your light. MY precious Blue Eyes declined all your attempts to challenge him, thereby rejecting you as a rival. And as far as being your priest, well, I'll give you that. Your priest WAS your priest. He is now MY CEO. MY former priest, MY CEO, MY koi, MY precious Blue Eyes, MINE PERIOD!" 

The crimson-eyed Pharaoh was about to retort an answer to that, but then he actually registered what Bakura said. The snowy-haired thief was right. He broke up with Kaiba three weeks ago. Yugi was his koi now. 

That meant that…he was intruding here. Se-Kaiba wasn't his anymore. He couldn't tell Bakura anything. He could put his hands where he wanted, he could do to him whatever he wanted, and he could do it wherever he wanted. 

Yami lowered his hand dejectedly. Bakura smirked at him over his shoulder. Seto looked at him with passion, lust clouded, lidded eyes. Then they slid shut, as Bakura started moving again. His legs were crossed at the ankles and constricted their hold on the Tomb Robber's waist. He gripped the blue shirt on his back until his knuckles turned white. 

Bakura continued to make a show of it by sneaking a hand under Seto's shirt and tightening his hold of his waist; though Seto wasn't planning on going anywhere at the moment. He cried out and arched into the touch. 

Yami turned away from the sight. He felt a strong pain in his chest. They used to do that; sneak off to the bathroom and make it their personal playground. Set-Kaiba used to wrap his legs around HIS waist and arch into HIS touch. He used to be the cause the cause of those blue, blue eyes clouding with passion and filling with lust. 

~Flashback~

(OGE: Seeing as how I couldn't afford the lemons, I bought some sound effects instead. So use your imagination and keep it dirty!! ^_^)

" Haaa…Ah! Yam…I!!"

" That's right you arrogant, gorgeous, pompous, yummy-AH!!"

" Shut up talkin' and keep movin' baka Pharaoh! I've got Calculus in 5 minutes! And I'll be damned if I sit through it with a tent in my pants!!"

" You're so pretty when you're pissed. And you taste so good!"

" If you don't…Ugn! Stop talking…Ah!! And move freakin' faster, I'm going to flush you…Aha!! Down this toilet!!" 

" Your wish is my command. *Grin*"

" Oh hell…"

~Flashforeward~

But now, he was just being a voyeur. He really forgot about Yugi right then. He had been so furious at Bakura for putting his hands all over Seto, he meant Kaiba. He went off on a tirade about the CEO being his property. After he just slept with Yugi the night before! 

Er…He thought. He wasn't too sure if it was last night or the night before. Maybe the night before that? He couldn't remember if did or didn't sleep with Yugi. How irresponsible is that?

However, he could vividly remember every time he was with Kaiba. Every single encounter. Every burning touch, every tantalizing moan, every single contraction of Seto's muscles, every kiss, every sweet taste, every scream and the feel of silk sheets on their hot bodies. 

_Eh…I should stop that. I broke up with him. I love Yugi now. He's my koi now. I guess I must get going. I might just go back there, throw Bakura out the window and ravish that priest senseless. Seto always did make such wonderful sounds. Uh…Kaiba, I mean…Ne, I better get outta here!!_ Yami thought readjusting his pants and making a run for the door.

Youji: You really did it this time.

OGE: Me?! I did nothing, do you hear?! Nothing! You sicked the brutal Battousai on me! Ow! Watch the alcohol!

Youji: What are you complaining about? You lived, didn't you?

OGE: Only because Sano woke up and distracted him long enough for me to run away.

Youji: Screaming like a girl. ^_^

OGE: Yotan…I AM A GIRL!!!

Youji: Oh, Nevermind.

OGE: Baka muse. Ow! Dammit! That's alcohol not water! Don't just pour it on all over me like you know what you're doing!

Youji: Gomen nasai, Orange-sama. I have to relocate your shoulder now.

OGE: Beautiful. Go ahead.

Youji: Okay, one, two thre-hey look at that! Sanosuke and Kenshin are making out in the corner!

OGE: Where?! Where?! Lemme see! Lemme see!

Youji: Pushover. 

CRACK 

OGE: OWW!!! SON OF A SUMMONED SKULL!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!

Youji: Eheh, at least your arm is working again.

OGE: THAT WON'T SAVE YOU MUSE!!

*Kenshin walks by carrying Sanosuke and smiling a la Xellos*

Kenshin: Sanosuke is mine, that he is. ^_^ *Glares at OGE*

OGE: Eeep again!

*Kenshin walks off with Sano smiling*

Youji: Ne, you just made an enemy. You should keep that policeman out of Sano's room Orange-sama.

OGE: To the people I say, send Band-Aids in your reviews. Leave now. 

Youji: And why should they leave?

OGE: So they can't testify against me. YOU'RE GONNA DIE MUSE!!!!!!!!


	3. Stupid Tomb Robber

OGE: Boy you people are pushy! This is chappy 3. And Chibi-chan, I love your picture! It's so cute! I can't figure out how to get my pictures up though. I used to know, now I can't remember.  
  
Youji: More like you don't know what you're doing.  
  
OGE: Silece uke muse!!  
  
Youji: 0_0 Who told you that?!!  
  
OGE: ll^_^ll Sore wa himitsu desu  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Yami tried to focus on the task at hand and forget about what he had just seen in the bathroom back there. He just needed to get outside with his friends and Yugi.  
  
Though as much as he tried, to put it out of his mind, he couldn't. The image kept coming back to him. Seto and the Tomb Robber...together. The moans and pants were still coming in clear in his mind. Though before they had been logged away as 'sexy-noises-that-must-be-made-again', but now it was just 'sexy-noises-that-I-used-to-make-him-make'.  
  
To be honest though, Yami was quite surprised to see that scene. Not just the fact that it had been Bakura that was hugging up on his, formerly his, CEO. It was the fact that he was being 'hugged-up' on in the first place. Usually he had to talk, trick or all out carry him off somewhere they could be alone and play.  
  
But he shouldn't be too surprised. Did he really expect Seto to just wallowed around in misery forever just because he left him? A part of him did just expect Seto to be alone, because he didn't want anyone else touching him.  
  
But he had Yugi.  
  
But he still didn't want anyone with Seto.  
  
But that would be selfish and unfair.  
  
But Seto was his first!  
  
But...Gods, he hated that word. It only complicated his problems and didn't serve to solve them. He kept repeating in his head that Yugi was his lover now and Seto was free to do whatever, or as the case maybe, have whoever do him he wanted. And Yami could do nothing less he become a stalker or something.  
  
He sighed in frustration when he walked over to his friends. Yugi immediately jumped into is lap and continued his conversation with Anzu and Jou.  
  
" What took ya so long Yami? Ya been gone a while." Jou spoke between bites of his food from three trays.  
  
" Nothing, I just got held up by the Tomb Robber."  
  
" Bakura? What happened?"  
  
" Nothing important." Yami scoffed an afterthought,'He was just grinding into MY priest right in front of me!! He bit him! How dare he claim what's mine?! Stupid Tomb Robber!'  
  
Yugi sensed the quick hostility from Yami, but chalked it up to the mention of Bakura. Yami and Bakura never did get along. They didn't even call each other by their names, simply by occupation. His wished they'd get along, but that wasn't going to happen.  
  
****************  
  
Bakura smiled as Seto screamed at last. He looked foreward to hearing that sound very often. And if the Pharaoh happened to hear it, then that was just an extra plus. He loved making the Pharaoh angry and with his own ex- koi, now HIS koi, that was bound to happen!  
  
Seto was still in his arms and was resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. His face was flushed and his chest was heaving a little from his previous 'activities'. His mind was starting to work again.  
  
" Was that Yami?"  
  
" You couldn't tell?"  
  
" Well, not really. I was kinda busy at the moment."  
  
Bakura smiled and nuzzled his cheek a little. " Yeah. That was the Pharaoh."  
  
He felt Seto tense when he said that. " What did he want?"  
  
" You don't remember that either? Poor little uke!"  
  
The blue-eyed teen didn't move his body except to give his white-haired lover the finger.  
  
" Don't worry, that'll come soon. You'll have to rest first."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes." Are you going to put me down?"  
  
" Eventually. But it feels really good in between your legs."  
  
The CEO's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree." BAKURA!"  
  
He snickered and shifted his weight. Seto really wasn't all that heavy. He'd carried heavier things when he was tomb robbing. He could carry him around all day, with those slim legs wrapped around his waist and that pale neck exposed to him.  
  
The Pharaoh was truly a fool to let the gorgeous former priest go. But that was his loss and his gain. He got to bed a delicious Blue Eyes and Yami...well, who cares about Yami?  
  
He was quite surprised when Seto just fell into his lap when he, well, fell into his lap. He expected the Pharaoh to come bursting in at any second even if they were broken up. And the past encouter proved his theory. That stupid figurehead didn't know what he wanted or what he was doing. What a dope!  
  
Well, they wouldn't have to worry about him. Bakura ran his tongue over the bite mark he had made when Yami was there, making Seto shiver. " You belong to me now."  
  
This should have bothered Seto, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything or anyone anymore. Someone else in control, someone to take care of him, someone who wouldn't leave him for another and claim their love to be a lie, someone to belong too. " No one else?"  
  
" No, no one else but you. You're mine. And anyone that tries to change that will end up with their body in an 'assembly required' state. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
Seto lifted his head and looked up at him." What? Here?"  
  
" Of course not here! I wouldn't make the Pharaoh eat what they serve, koi!" Bakura looked at him like he was insane.  
  
" That means you'll have to put me down."  
  
" Such concequences. But I supposed I'd rather take you in your own kitchen than in this bathroom again."  
  
" My kitchen? What's in my kitchen?"  
  
" Whipped cream, ice, strawberries, chocolate and I think there's still some chains in the maintenance shed..."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
OGE: Someone asked for more Bakura/Seto interaction. Well, there ya are!  
  
Youji: What kind of writer are you? You don't even know who asked you for what?  
  
OGE: Shut up complainin' muse! Now then, we have more stories to write since our computer is back to normal. To the Orangemobile!! *Leaps off with SWOOSH noise in background* 


	4. Good Boy

A/N: To quote AnimeFan: 'Yet, she to tends to not finish her stories... -___-'  Not finish her stories?!! -_-* Why you-

Youji: Anou…Orange-sama, you're going to break something.

OGE: Of course I'm going to break something!! Her SKULL!!!

Youji: *Holds OGE back* This is not very becoming of a young lady!!

OGE: Oh, but it is of a young murder!! Hanase(Let Go)!! *Starts chucking various items at AF; a sink, a piano, a couch, etc.* 

" Go ahead and go to your meeting. The sooner you go the sooner you get back koi. But I'll miss you."

_" Miss me?"_

_" Like the deserts miss the rain. I would go with you, but-"_

_" Then I wouldn't leave the hotel and everyone would wonder why I wasn't answering the phone. I wouldn't want the police to break down the door and turn the hose on us again."_

_" But that was fun."_

_" For you. Your back was to them. They didn't see your face. Mine; they saw."_

_" And such a beautiful face it is."_

_" Flattery will get you everywhere."_

_" Is it working?"_

_" I don't think so. I've got to go now, but I'll be back soon."_

_" You're killin' me here."_

_" Aw…poor Yami…"_

" –Yami?"

The former Pharaoh was brought back to reality from his trip down memory lane. That had been the time he had followed Seto to America on a business trip. The dragon tamer had tried to talk him out of it, but he had no such luck. Both of them spent the majority of the trip between the fruit stand at the lobby and in their hotel room.

Who knew how much was in a Cool Whip can?

He really needed to stop thinking of Set-Kaiba and his past relationship. Yugi was his light and he should love him and he should protect him. Yugi was sweet and kind and Se-Kaiba was…well, not. 

A voice in the back of his mind shouted 'LIAR' very loudly. He quickly silenced the voice and kept trying to convince himself that Yugi was better than Kaiba was. He tried to go with his friends' explanation of how much of a jerk Set-Kaiba was and that he didn't deserve Yami at all. 

That same voice jumped up and shouted angrily 'LIES!! Lies, lies, all lies you bastard!!'. He winced at the reverberating of the voice. It sounded pretty pissed at him for thinking such a thing. None of his inner voices ever insulted him like that before. He'd be angry if he weren't so shocked. 

" Yami are you alright?" Yugi was looking up at him with concerned purple eyes. 

" Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted." 

" Bakura can do that to a person." 

_But it wasn't just the Tomb Robber that's distracting me._ He thought idly. Yami had finally gotten to the conclusion that his uncomfortableness with seeing Seto and Bakura together was from the distrust he had of the Tomb Robber. And had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't like seeing Seto-Kaiba with anyone else.

That naïve part of him actually had believed that Set-Kaiba would be alone forever and he could still have Yugi and be contented. He thought that Seto would be so heartbroken; he would slip back into the cold, emotionless person he used to be at most, but nothing like this.

He once asked him, out of pure curiosity if Seto would be with him AND Yugi. And he replied no; simply because he didn't love Yugi.  He asked Yugi the same question and the answer was the same. He couldn't have it both ways. Yugi and Seto did not love each other. And he couldn't love both of them at the same time, so he chose the one he was sure he loved and there was no trace of lust in their relationship.

But it sure made for boring times. -_-U

_At least Seto-kun was fun to chase and pin down. Yugi doesn't even put up a fight. And he tastes to 'sugary', ulck!!_ Yami thought as they walked.

" Look, it's Bakura and Kaiba!!" 

Yami looked over to them. Sure enough, there they were. The Tomb Robber and the dragon tamer were walking out of the school building. Bakura had his arm around Se-Kaiba's waist. He would lean over every once and a while and whisper, what they could only guess was something very naughty, because the CEO's cheeks turned pink. 

The crimson-eyed Pharaoh glared hatefully at Bakura. He would like nothing more than to walk over there and send him through a tree. He most likely would have if he weren't reminded of his and Seto's current dating status.

" Would ya look at that guy? He's already with Bakura! He ain't worth ya time Yami."

" He must be pretty desperate to even go to him. He tried to kill us all!"

" Well, you don't have to worry about him, you got me now right Yami? Yami? Helllooo?"

" Huh?" Yami looked over at Yugi," Uh, yeah, sure."

But Yami was not sure. He was with someone else. Seto was with someone else. Yet he still couldn't get over the feeling of jealousy. Someone else had their hands and mouth all over his former priest and koi. He still couldn't believe that Seto had gone with Bakura after all the things he'd told him about him and how much the two hated each other.

Oh, that must be it. 

Seto was with Bakura to make him jealous. Right? Of course.

But if that were the case, wouldn't he at least look over here to make sure that he was watching them? He was walking towards Bakura's bike without even giving he and his friends a glance. He should at least make sure they were listening or walk over in their general direction. Instead, they were actually trying to sneak away. 

Well, either Seto was a really good actor, or he was just plain ignoring him! His pride liked to think that Seto was a good actor. And he was pretty good, but deep down, he really knew that Seto had no idea that he and his friends were even there. 

**************

" Mmmm…Bakura…"

" Yeessss?"

" You're doing that on purpose."

" Doing what, my priest?"

" Touching me ther-AH!! Bakura!!"

" Oh? Is that what you mean?"

" Get your hands out of there!! HEY!!"

Bakura grinned. He had managed to tie Seto up in his room with the chains from the maintenance shed the yard keepers had.  Seto looked so beautiful and so delicious when he was tied up at the wrists, face flushed over, blue eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust, dressed in nothing but blue leather pants, unzipped and hanging off his waist. 

After stepping back and admiring his work once he rendered Seto helpless, Bakura promptly gave him one of the most vigorous ravishing's he'd had in his short life. 

He was now teasing him by running his hand up and down his inner thigh. This was his usual custom when he had just finished tiring Seto out. He was delighted to know that the former priest was very sensitive to touch in certain places. 

He really liked his new koi. He would have to remember to thank the Pharaoh for him, but right now, he was the furthest thing from his mind. 

" Bakura?"

" Hai uke?"

" Who was that yelling at us in the schoolyard?"

Bakura chuckled. " That was the Pharaoh and his friends." 

" Really? I hadn't noticed. You'd think I'd have seen the Pharaoh there with his hair." 

" Don't worry about them. I don't want you hanging around them. At all."

Seto blinked at Bakura's authoritative tone. He sounded like he was blatantly ordering him not to go near them. But he quickly dismissed it. " Um…sure…"

The snow-haired thief smiled and patted his thigh. " Good boy." 

'Good Boy'? Seto frowned. He said that like he was some kind of dog doing something his owner told him to do. He wasn't a pet that Bakura could order around and play with when he got ready. He did what he wanted when he wanted. 

" 'Good boy'? What-What do you mean 'Good boy'? I am not your pet!"

Bakura laughed again and reached up to undo Seto's chains. " No, you're mine period. You do what I tell you unless you want to end up cold and alone!" 

Kaiba looked at him in shock. Was he threatening him? Or was he really trying to tell him that he'd leave him if he didn't do what he said? He didn't want to take the chance. One heartbreaking pain was enough and he didn't want to end up hollow and alone with no one to blame but himself. 

" …Fine."

" Good boy."


	5. Sailor Seto

A/n: *Tries to shake reviewers off leg* Dammit, let go!! I'm finally updating. I've done this all in the span of an hour so I hope you appreciate it. I haven't been to sleep yet and it's 11:25AM. I'm so tired so forgive the typos ne? Itai! Kuso! My eyes are burning! Yoooooootttttaaaaan!!

Youji: I'm coming, I'm coming. *Lifts OGE* Off to bed with you Orange-sama.

OGE: Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…

Seto stared at the clothing in front of him in surprise and shock. Bakura wanted him to wear this? But he had a school uniform to wear. The teachers would look at him funny if he wore this…_outfit_ if you wanna call it that. He could wear whatever he wanted; I mean he did practically pay for the school and all its functions. 

" Bakura, you want me to wear this? But I already have a uniform. And this is really…"

" Sexy?"

" Revealing."

" Same thing."

" But I told you, I already have a uniform."

" Well, this is your new one."

" But it's a Sailor uniform, I'd look like Sailor Moon. I'd look like a slut Bakura!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. Seto seemed to be under the impression that he got to choose what he was going to wear. He was in charge of this relationship. Seto was going to wear what he wanted him to wear. 

" I want you to look like that. You're my little slut. You're so loud and writhe like a woman. You're legs are beautiful like a little whore and you belong to me. You don't like the way I want you to dress, you can leave."

Kaiba winced at the statement and wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want that pain again. He'd do anything if it meant that he wouldn't be alone again. It hurt too much to be alone. The world was so much crueler when you were alone and colder. Seto cast a look towards the outfit and then at Bakura. 

" …Yosha…I'll do it."

***********************

" Oh yeah baby! Look at those legs!"

" Work it honey!"

" Hey, gorgeous, I'd like to see your _Moon Kingdom_!" 

Seto Kaiba walked as fast as he could without running into the school building. His outfit was very tight and he could barely move in it. He had worn leather before, nothing as constricting as this. He didn't know why Bakura wanted him to wear an outfit like this, but this was what he wanted, so this was what he was going to have to do, or he would be left alone. 

A red tint seemed to be tattooed on his face when he entered the classroom. He could feel all their eyes on him. It wasn't anything new, but he didn't want this kind of attention or deal with the type of comments that would arise. 

He took his seat in the back of the class. As he walked by Jou and Honda he felt a double slap on his backside. He froze and his cheeks got impossibly redder. Chuckling was heard behind him. He knew what had happened, he knew they did it, he knew they were laughing. 

Just as he was about to turn around and bite their heads off, albeit still blushing while he did it, he heard them yelp out in pain. Turning around, he found out why. 

Bakura was standing in between the two boys' desk and he was holding their hands in an unnatural position. The way they were crying out and trying to break away from him, he assumed it was very, very painful. 

" You two need to learn to keep your hands to yourselves. That's my property you touched. Did you know that in Texas if someone is trespassing on your property you can shoot them legally? Now there are no such rules in Egypt, but you could chop off a thief's hand if they stole what was yours. I should know. "

Both of them were trying to pull their hands away from him in vain. The more they pulled, the more he pulled back and the more pained they felt. 

" Let go!"

" Hand over our hands your Tomb Robber!"

Bakura shook his head chuckling and pulled back even more. Honda and Jou cried out in pain. " Now, now, that's not nice. Ordering me and yelling at me like that. It makes me nervous. When I get nervous, I get strong and I might _break_ something."

" Right! Sorry!"

" Uh, please let us go?!"

" Ah, the negotiation part. Don't touch my property, don't look at my property, you will respect my property and make sure everyone else does when I'm not around, or I will come and find you. **Get** me?" He pulled back almost to the snapping point.

" Ah!! We understand!!"

Bakura smiled and released them. " Good. We have come to terms. And don't let it happen again!" 

" Yes sir!"

******************

" Yami, why didn't you say anything back there?"

" Well, aibou, they did deserve it. Bakura is Seto's boyfri-"

" Kaiba."

" Huh?"

" You called him Seto. You're supposed to call him Kaiba."

" Oh, well then 'Kaiba' then. Bakura is Kaiba's boyfriend. It is his duty to protect his mate."

" But what about Jou and Honda?"

" What about Jou and Honda? They didn't have any right to do that to him."

" But the way he's dressed Yami! Look at him! He's scantily clad!"

Yami sighed and looked over in the back of the classroom. Seto looked _so_ good in that outfit. He wanted so badly to go over there and take him back from Bakura. He remembered a long time ago that Seto had dressed up for him in a Dark Magician Girl outfit. It had taken him all of two seconds to tackle him, strip him, and take on the floor of their bedroom.  Yami was positive he had never wanted anyone or anything _that bad_ in his life. 

Seto had this sensual, feline aura. He walked and moved with this grace that everyone picked up one. It made him desirable. He had the most beautiful eyes. Yami loved his eyes. So beautiful. His body was slim and lanky, but he was not gangly. He could move in ways you wouldn't believe. And his voice was so sensual. It was deep and sexy and sent shivers up his spine; making him only want to reclaimed the untamed brunette. 

And although that's what it started as, the relationship wasn't always about sex. Yami recalled plenty of times he had to calm Seto down from one of his nightmares. Anything from something happening to Mokuba to his foster father coming back for him. Yami had grown to hate that man, Gozobura Kaiba. He had harmed Seto and scared him for life. 

The real emotions came forward during those nights when Yami opted to stay awake with Seto and listen to him babble incoherently about his foster father and things he was worried about. Somehow the CEO had managed to worm his way into his heart somewhere in between the comforting the crying Blue Eyes and rocking him to sleep while humming a lullaby he learned from his mother. 

He learned how fragile Seto really was that night. He had vowed to himself to never let anyone hurt the CEO again.

But…He had gone a done that hadn't he? He had hurt Seto. He had done exactly what he promised not to do. Yami had broken his heart and ultimately broken the CEO. He was supposed to protect Seto and make sure he wasn't wounded. 

Truth be told, he was about to go over there and do the exact same thing Bakura had done without a thought to Yugi. He was going to break their hands and promise them a trip to the Shadow Realm if they did it again. Seto was not their toy or their source of entertainment!

Whoa…

Chotto matte! 

Seto wasn't his anymore. He couldn't protect him. Seto was not his Blue Eyes and he wasn't his responsibility. Bakura was the one that protected him now. Bakura was the one that would comfort him when he had nightmares about his past or a horrible future. 

And what the hell was he doing dressing like that and coming to school?! He would get everyone's attention with an outfit like that one! People would gawk and stare and catcall and whistle at him! He wouldn't have a moment's peace if Bakura weren't there.

Looking back to the back of the room again, he saw the Tomb Robber was leaning over in his desk so he could flirt with Seto right next to him. The CEO's cheeks must have stained that red color because he hadn't returned to his normal pigment since he walked in the door.

He looked embarrassed. Or was that…No…it couldn't be…shame? Seto was ashamed? He was ashamed of wearing the outfit? Well, then why did he wear it? No one was twisting his arm to wear clothes. No one was telling him what he could and could not do.

" I guess he just felt like cutting loose Yugi. Though I don't recall that outfit. "

" He looks like a Sailor Scout."

" I think that's the intention Yugi."

" …Oh…ew…"

_Ew?! Aibou there is not one kinky bone in your body! You're not even remotely turned on by the thought of someone as gorgeous as Seto in a Sailor Scout uniform or in that too short Dark Magician Girl outfit. I say hott damn, those legs are lethal weapons!_ Yami continued to look back at the couple while musing to himself. 

***************

" Bakura, do I really have to wear stuff like this all the time? It's uncomfortable. I don't like skirts."

" Shut up. What are you complaining about? Everyone thinks you're sexy."

" But I don't want everyone to think I'm sexy. I never cared what anyone thought before, why should I care now?"

Bakura shifted in his desk and uncrossed his arms. Seto was getting a little too free spirited for him. He was going to have to fix that. Seto was going to have to learn that he belong to him and him only. He didn't even belong to himself. That body was his and he could do what he wanted with it. 

Snarling slightly, he grabbed Seto by the back of his neck in a painful manner and jerked him over to wear he was sitting so he could speak in his ear. 

" Now you listen and you listen good you little slut, you wear what I say you wear. You hang out with whomever I say you hang out with, you do what I tell you without question or resistance, unless you want me to leave. "

Seto let out a minor whimper at the rough treatment, but he didn't dare try to break free. Bakura was dead serious when he looked like this. The only thing he could do was sit and listen and do what he said. Bakura squeezed on his neck hard to make sure he was listening to him and continued his threat.

" And I will leave Seto Kaiba. I will leave you so quickly it'll make your cinnamon head spin. I'll make sure that you're always alone and that no one will want you ever again. You're mine you understand?! And you're going to act like it, slut! Got it?!"

" H-Hai Bakura." 

" That's Bakura-sama to you whore." 

" Hai Bakura-sama."  


	6. Spicy Marmalade

A/N: Hey all. I'm back with an update. I've had this idea for a Yami/Seto lemon with a plot involving Dance Dance Revolution, but I'm not sure where it would go. I've got nothing so it's up for grabs. And I've got another idea for Aya/Youji, I'll just have to think it out later on.

Youji: Heaven or hell...What are you doing to me now?

OGE: Hee hee ^_^. Wouldn't you like to know?

Seto blushed intently; both at the way he was dressed and at the things Bakura was whispering in his ear. The Tomb Robber was quite the hentai and quite nasty when he wanted to be. Seto didn't know when he moved from his desk to Bakura's lap, but he did and that's where he was now. 

" I can't wait to get you home. I'll have you writhing and screaming until you lose your voice. You'll be so sore you won't be able to walk. I'll take you so deep and stretch you so wide. You'll scream for me and only me. Ahhh...You smell good. Like sugar...Mmmm...But you taste like spice."

Bakura had both arms around his waist and his hands were wandering up his thigh and heading into dangerous territory. He didn't dare try and stop him, Bakura did what he wanted. He didn't want to do anything that might make him leave.

The sensei was about to chastise Bakura, but cold brown eyes promised a slow and painful death if she even looked over there again.

" Bakura-sama, this is really embarrassing. Everyone is looking at me." Seto meekly tried to push his skirt down some more as Bakura's invading hand tried to counter the moment. 

Bakura grinned wolfishly. " Really? Maybe we should go somewhere where we can be alone then." 

The area around them started to get dark. Purple dark. Like shadow dark. Like Shadow Realm dark... 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Yami glanced back at Bakura as he sensed Shadow Magic. He was going to take Seto to the Shadow Realm to do something. It was a tingling sensation in the back of his mind. His instincts were telling him to stop Bakura, to rescue Seto. 

But, Yami reasoned, he wasn't in danger of anything. Bakura was his boyfriend, ne? So he should and would protect him from whatever was going to harm him, right? Bakura wouldn't put him in danger willingly and he wouldn't leave him there would he?

Yami's instincts were kicking him in the back of the head, telling him that something was wrong. He could feel something it, but he didn't know what it was. His instincts were never wrong. They helped him in many situations, so something had to be right again this time. Either that or he was going insane.

He chanced a glance back towards the class. He swallowed a gasp that threatened to get out of his throat. His protective instincts were making his hand itch. His powers were begging to be released. 

Bakura was trying to take Seto to the Shadow Realm. The brunette was pushing against him to get down off his lap. He looked like he wanted to get away, but wasn't really trying hard enough to be convincing. Never the less he was not stopping and conceding. 

Yami learned a lot of things when he was with Seto. One of them was that Seto would do things, but to find the real meaning in his actions, you'd have to look in his eyes. Yami could see now, that there was fear and expectancy in those blue blue eyes. Seto did not want to be in that position and he was desperately wanted out of it.

He didn't understand why Seto didn't just tell Bakura to back off. That's what he would normally do. Was there something wrong with him? Was Bakura holding something over him? Was he in danger?

Yami's protective instincts were kicking into overdrive and before he knew it, he had stopped Bakura's attempt to take Seto into the Shadow Realm. He had closed the gateway the thief had been trying to use. 

Bakura immediately fixed him with a glare that would make most grown men cry. He knew what he did. Yami paid him no attention, but he did catch the look in Seto's eyes as he gazed at him.

Gratitude.

He needed his help for that? What was going on here? Since when could Seto not stand up for himself? Did Bakura do something to him? Was he holding something over him? What if Seto was in trouble?

All these thoughts seemed to run ramped inside Yami's mind. He couldn't even remember that Seto wasn't his to protect anymore. He wanted to talk to Bakura NOW.

Glancing at the clock, Yami used a quick spell to make the clock run up a few minutes so the bell would ring. He cast a glance back the Tomb Robber; sending a silent message to him for a meeting after this class.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

" Etou...Bakura-sama...?"

" What?"

" Why are you glaring into space like that?"

" Because I'm about to kill someone."

" Do I have to close my eyes again like last time?"

" No. Just go over to the fountain and wait for me with Malik. Don't go anywhere else, wakatta ka?"

" Wakatta."

" Good. Now go."

Seto nodded gratefully. He was happy to get away from Bakura's prying hands. He was also happy to be almost back home. He was going to get out of this thing and burn in the backyard and point and laugh while he did it. 

He gathered his things and started towards the door. He passed by Jou and Honda, who both cowered as he walked through. Served them right. Now all he had to do was get through the hallway and make it to the fountain. If Malik said something to him today...

" Yo baby, lookin' sweet!"

" I'd love to take you home Seto-hime!"

" *Whistles* I bet you taste like candy sweet thang!"

" Go buy a bag!!" 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Yami totally disregarded his friends as he stalked to the bathroom. He had only one thing on his mind. And that was talking, if not strangling, a certain robber of tombs. 

The Pharaoh's mind was running on 'Protect Seto' mode and didn't register that Seto was still not his. After so many times of going into it, it was hard to turn this mode off. Before he had reserved it for his friends, but Seto needed it more. Especially since he was famous and there were some people who could not keep their hands to themselves.

Bakura kicked the bathroom door open and stalked inside. He glared death at the Pharaoh. Yami's red eyes reflected the same thing at him. 

" What do you want?! You interrupted my time with my gorgeous Blue Eyes Pharaoh! What's wrong with you?!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. " He didn't want to go with you to the Shadow Realm. He wasn't fighting back, but I could tell anyway. Why didn't he fight you if he didn't want to go? And why was he dressed like that if he was so embarrassed? You're making him do it aren't you?!!"

Bakura's head smacked against the tiled wall as Yami gripped his collar and slammed him into it. " Screw you!! My slut does what he wants to d-Ah!"

Yami banged his head hard against the wall as his eyes glowed. " Don't you ever call him that again...Now answer me. Why are you making him humiliate himself?!"

" Heh. I've never made him do anything! He does it to please me!"

" You LIE!"

" Dame da! You really messed him up when you left him like that Pharaoh! Do you know he has abandonment issues? Like when his mother abandoned him, and his father, then his whole family? You just made it worse by adding yourself to the list! He trusted you with his heart after so many years of packing it in ice to protect it from the harsh outside world! He does everything I ask because he doesn't want to be alone again! His condition is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Yami dropped him and backed away. Bakura's words rang in his head. He knew about Seto's parents. They did die and his family didn't want him after that. Seto had become the beautiful ice prince to keep anyone from ever abandoning him again. He didn't trust people. He didn't trust anyone but Mokuba. 

Mokuba...

What must the youngest Kaiba brother think of him now? Over the years it was like the roles had been reversed. Mokuba became the protector. Seto had become the one that was to be looked after. Mokuba could be as sadistic as Kaiba used to be too. He'd once made Jou and Honda have 3 weeks detention for just punching Seto by hacking into the school records. 

Now he was one of the many people on the Kaiba blacklist. Seto never look at him the same, Mokuba would be out for blood, and he would have to just sit by and watch as Seto suffered in his own prison with the fear of abandonment the world created as his warden. 

Gods, what had he done?

He could barely make out Bakura chuckling on the floor, but he didn't care too much right now. The white-haired thief walked over to where Yami was kneeling against the wall in shock and adjusted his collar in mirror. 

" You don't know what you gave up Pharaoh. My little slut is wonderful really. He feels so good around me at night. Such a tight little heaven that backside of his is. And he tastes wonderful. Like spicy marmalade. He makes the most amazing sounds too. Nothing like I've ever heard. And his eyes are so beautiful. There is nothing on this planet that matches that shade, not a gem in existence, believe me I've looked."

Bakura finished primping himself and walked towards the door. " All in all, he's the perfect, slutty uke. And I have you to thank for that. So long Pharaoh!" 


	7. I Love You Prelude To Tragedy

" Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?!"

" Etou…Mariku…"

" Chotto Seto-chan. You! Where do you think you're going?! I saw that! Come back here so I can crack your head open on the ground and fry your brain on the concrete!!"

**THUD SMACK THUMP CRASH CRACK SQUILSH**

" Anou…Mariku…I don't think he's moving anymore…"

" Huh? Oh, you're right…well, at least now he won't be bothering us anymore…"

" But he didn't bother us."

" And he never will…"

Seto looked between Malik and the poor unfortunate boy lying motionless on the ground. The boy had done nothing to him. All he did was walk by and see what Malik was doing to the other kid. Then Malik caught him staring and chased him down so he could hurt him. Severely.

He was just sitting on the side of the fountain in front of the school. Some guy came up to him, thinking he was actually a girl, and asked him if he would him to show him (Seto) around school. He promised they would visit the dark room for photography class. That was what set Malik off.

He beat the poor boy unconscious. He probably had brain damage after all of that. He certainly wouldn't be able to use that arm anymore. And that leg wouldn't heal right unless it was put back in the correct angle and popped back into its socket. And his spine…well Seto didn't think he should be able to actually see the bone at all, and especially not from where he was sitting.

He was a more than a little surprised at the sudden over protectiveness that Malik seemed to be exerting right now. He knew the boy was sadistic, he knew he could do horrible things to people and was extremely vicious. But he was being more ferocious than usual. 

He knew the boy, while completely hentai, also cared about him. Their friendship had started at Jou's expense. Jou had challenged him to a duel and at the time he really didn't feel like it. He was about to tell him exactly where he could put his deck when Malik broke in and promptly told Jou that he wasn't good enough to even last 5 seconds. He never was, never had been, and never would be. All he could even hope to be was entertainment. 

Then later on that day he'd saved Malik from a roaming violation in the hallway. The friendship, if you could call it that, was forged on favors. Currently it was Malik: 37 Seto: 36. That meant Malik could call on him for a favor or something. As unsettling as the fact was in the beginning, Seto was quite comfortable with it now. Malik would never ask for anything that made him uncomfortable. Sexual favors excepted…

He'd known Malik was a little, unbalanced. And he had grown used to his insanity, hentai-ness and over protectiveness at times. There were plenty of times it made him feel better. Especially if he had had a fight with Yami; Malik always took his side and offered to kill Yami for him.

That was the Malik he was used too. This one though. He was different. He was jumping on everyone who didn't even look their way. He seemed to be extremely angry over something. But Seto couldn't figure out what. So seeing as silent observation wasn't getting anywhere, maybe vocal would…

" Mariku, why are you acting like that?"

Malik paused in his stomping of another innocent bystander to look at the brunette curiously; as if he weren't beating up some kid. " How's that?"

" Well, you usually have hit on me or attempt to drag off me off somewhere to molest me by now."

" Oh is that all?" There seemed to be a little hostility behind that one statement, " Here I thought you were asking me something important or serious."

Seto frowned at this. He didn't understand what the ex-semi-but-not-complete-maniac was trying to say about him. " What do you mean?"

" Like 'give me your jacket so I can retain some dignity' or 'get me outta here so I can change clothes'! I'd think you couldn't wait to get the hell out of clothes like that."

" Well, it's not as bad as the other things he had that I could choose from. The other things didn't cover as much as this one."

Malik completely stopped stomping on the boy on the ground. He crossed his arms and looked at Seto disapprovingly. " And you didn't wear your own clothes because…?"

" Bakura-sama didn't want me too. He wanted me to wear this fuku…" 

" Bakura-_sama_? Excuse me? Since when does he go by that title and since when do you call anyone who does go by that title by the name that way?" Lavender eyes narrowed accusingly.

Seto suddenly found the twitching form off to the side of them very interesting. " That's what he wants me to call him."

" So? When has that stopped you before from calling anyone whatever the hell you want?" A look of realization came over his face," Is he threatening Mokuba? Is he holding something over you?! What did he promise you Seto?!"

The CEO-turned-sailor quickly put his hands up in defense. " Iie! Iie, nothing like that Mariku…It's just what he wants…"

The once widened mauve eyes now narrowed into almost closed slits. He suddenly had a very good idea what was going on; all he needed was an admission. Finding that going about things this way was not getting the answers he wanted, Malik looked around quickly and grabbed Seto by the arm. " Come with me."

" But Bakura-sama said to-"

Jerking to an immediate stop, Malik whirled on him with angry eyes. " DON'T call him that…wakatta ka? Don't you call him that in front of me…"

Uncharacteristically fearful blue eyes widened at the abrupt order. But Seto nodded nonetheless. " Okay…"

Malik led him over to the ditch to the side of the school. He boosted him over the fence and then jumped over it himself. Both of them sat on the edge of the ditch looking down at the ditch and whatever critters were down at the bottom.

Seto nervously wrung the micro skirt's edge in his hand as he waited for whatever Malik was going to do. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like it very much at all.

After what seemed like forever, the Egyptian turned to face him. " Doushite?"

" Why what?" A quiet voice was his only answer.

" Why are you doing this? Why are you allowing yourself to be degraded this way? Why are you doing only what he wants without any thought to yourself? Why are you acting like his goddamn slave?"

All the questions rolled off in waves over Seto. He knew what he should say, but he didn't know what he could say. Bakura didn't tell him if he could talk to Malik. He didn't tell him what all he could say or couldn't say. So he just settled for an answer he hoped Malik would settle for.

" He wants me to…"

Malik looked for a minute like he was going to just reach over and shake him until he had his common sense back. But he retained the urge and settled for just gripping his pants leg. " Don't give me that Seto Kaiba. Tell me the truth damn you. Is he threatening you?"

Seto's mouth didn't open at all. He just looked at the water blankly. 

Malik glared. " You owe me dragon tamer! Speak!"

Now the dragon tamer was chewing his lip in apprehension. " Nande mo nai…Daijoubu desu. Please don't ask me anymore." 

Malik had to strain to hear the last part; for it came out as a tearful whisper. That was all he needed to hear. He knew already. Seto didn't have to say anything more. Everything was perfectly clear.

He was going to kill Bakura.

" Aitsu…I'm going to skin him alive…" 

Seto grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled him back down before the ex-Ghoul jumped up and did something stupid. " Iie! Mariku! Onegai yamete!" 

" Doushita?! Why should I let him live?!" Livid lavender eyes shone with the light of rage and insanity.

The CEO promptly became very quiet. He still maintained his grip on Malik though. Said Egyptian stood stock still waiting for his answer and looked damn determined to get one. 

" I'll say it once again dragon tamer: Doushita? Why shouldn't I just walk into the school building, crack his thick-ass skull against the lockers and pour his brain into the pool?"

"…I love him…" 

" NANI?!!" Malik whipped around so fast he nearly knocked both of them into the ditch, " NAN DA TO?!!"

Helpless blue eyes looked at him in sadness. " I love him Mariku…"

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~

The Kaiba Mansion never looked so intimidating before. Yami no Yugi was naturally brave, confident and all that other good stuff so he didn't scare easily. But right now he was really reconsidering talking to Seto about what happened today. 

He felt really guilty about what was happening now. Seto was in big trouble with his relationship with Bakura. If he was as afraid as the thief said he was, Seto would not only humiliate himself publicly, and he would let him get away with everything just short of actually killing him. And at the rate they were going now, he might let him do that too.

Yami couldn't let that happen. Even if he wasn't dating him anymore, Seto was still his friend. And he would not let him get sucked into the dangerous spiral that was Bakura. Even if it was his fault the dragon tamer was in danger and he wouldn't listen to him; he still had to try. 

Approaching the door, he removed his key card from his pocket and slid it through the reader by the door. Then he input the practiced numbers of his ENTER code. 

" ACCESS DENIED."

Frowning, Yami figured maybe his finger slipped on a button. So he slid his card through the reader and input his code.

" ACCESS DENIED."

Okay…maybe something was smudged on his card. Maybe Jou had gotten to it again and tried to use it to open the locked cafeteria at school. So he tried once again.

" ACCESS DENIED."

Alright, maybe the thing was just evil! This wasn't working and he wanted to get into the house. Something had to be wrong with the system or something. His card was working before he broke up and his code was accepted many, many times while they were together. 

" Having trouble with the locks _Pharaoh_?"

Yami looked around for the voice that seemingly came from all directions. He knew the voice, but it was distorted a little bit. The person seemed to be talking like they were very angry and holding said anger at bay. 

" Who are you?! Show yourself!"

The screen on the locking pad next to the door flashed to life. An extremely pissed off looking Mokuba sat in a leather desk chair glaring hate at the crimson eyed Kaiser. 

" Mokuba?!"

" Hello _Pharaoh_." So cold. His voice, his eyes, the way he even said his name. It was like he was wishing death upon him with his eyes. Mokuba did not look happy.

" You don't have to call me that. Yami is fine. I just came to-"

" I know what you're here for," Mokuba cut him off," and he's not here. Even if he were you think I'd let you anywhere near him? I'd screw Pegasus first."

Yami winced at the harsh tone. He didn't think Mokuba was capable of sounding so much like his iceberg of a brother. He forgot the two were brothers. Now Mokuba looked like his big brother almost completely. He glared death at Yami and his posture exhibited pure intolerance of the situation at hand.

He sighed and decided to try again. Mokuba would listen to him explain his side and believe that he wasn't trying to hurt Seto anymore. " Listen Mokuba, about that. I'm sorry that you have to see him that way. I tried to break it to him gently. I didn't want to hurt him you know…"

A laugh that had nothing to do with humor came from the smaller Kaiba's lips. " Gently?! You're sorry?! You didn't want to hurt him?! Well, I'm glad that this wasn't game with someone's life on the line cause you suck at relationships Pharaoh!"

Shifting uncomfortably, Yami realized that this was not the same Mokuba he had spoken too a while back. This Mokuba was very dangerous looking and seemed to be ready to back up the threat he gave off at a moment's notice. He seemed older, colder, and his eyes had a vicious glint to him whenever they locked on Yami.

" You're sorry I have to see him this way, but not sorry that you shattered him! Gently my ass! You just spouted it out and ran! Kisama…Break it to him, ne?! You broke him bakame!!"

Those words were like icicles in the chest. Yami swallowed his uneasiness and put on a calm face. " Mokuba, just open the door, I want to talk. There's something I need to know."

" Ya damn skippy you need to know! You need to know that your card and code are invalid! As in if you put'em in then nothing happens! You're not welcome here anymore! I don't even want to see your face again, multicolored bastard, wakatta ka?!"

" So that's what was wrong with it."

" There's another thing you need to know _Pharaoh_. I am not a child anymore. I have power and influence over things even my brother doesn't even know about, but if you keep showing up around here, you'll meet them! I'm warning you, Yami, you stay away from my brother! Omae wa chou yabeeyo…Okorosen ja nai yo!" 

~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~

OGE: Well, everyone's getting emotional in here, ne? Seto-chan seems to be the center of everyone's attention whether he wants to be or not. Poor dear, his situation'll get worse before it gets better…

Youji: Isn't that always the way? Ah well, at least it's not me! ^_^

OGE: Thank you for your compassion Yotan…I realize how hard that must have been for you…-_-U

Youji: Oh yea…enormous strain.

OGE: I'm sure some of you watch Cartoon Network for the Adult Swim and some of you watch Toonami…thought ya'll might like to know that Toonami's movin' to Saturday's to make room for some bogus new custom Cartoon Network cartoons…All the new shows are crap from what I hear…But they are bringing Wolf's Rain to the Saturday Toonami…(Hey look, Chibi-Chan's doing back flips for Wolf's Rain…). 

Youji: Can't wait to see how that mutilate that anime…

OGE: Be nice…Anyone stay awake through Witch Hunter Robin? If that isn't most ignorant show…So boring and stupid…Two things only save it from being total crap and needing to be incinerated in the fires of hell. Michael Lee and Amon…Those two would be hott together ne…? I believe that Robin child has some type of mental problem…Something is wrong with her…No common sense…and she can't see that Amon and Michael Lee are already screwing so her crush on Amon is pretty pointless ne? I mean, he can't leave the building and he works on his computers all day…I'm sure he'd enjoy a little recreational activity from Amon, ne?

Youji: Orenji-sama, you're ranting…

OGE: Really? Oh, sorry…^_^U. Well, I'm hungry. Yotan, you do the translations, I'm going to raid the fridge and find my Razorblade Romance CD…I know it's in my room somewhere…

Yotan: Oy…-_-U

Anou: Um…

Etou: Uhh…

Nande mo nai: It's nothing

Daijoubu desu: Everything's fine

Aitsu: that guy (it varies in intensity, and could be more like 'that bastard,' too.)

Fuku: Uniform

Chotto: Shortened form of _Chotto Matte_. (Means _wait a minute_)

Iie: No

Dame: No/No way

Onegai yamete: Please stop it

Nani: ('taku, you'd think almost everyone'd know this one) What?

Nan da to: What did you say?!


End file.
